


Michi Lily's Tricks to Escape Truth!

by starrymomo



Category: Tokyo 7th シスターズ | Tokyo 7th Sisters
Genre: And Yumeno Fears, Momoka Knows, Yumeno is just a chaotic lesbian who writes fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: Michi Lily is a pretty known fanfic writer. Sakaiya Yumeno is a member of renowned band The Queen of Purple. One and the same, she hides her identity to not be caught by the subjects of her fics: her friends! But when she posts a pretty personal fic... will she be able to not be discovered!?Or: Sakaiya Yumeno f*cks up and now has to deal with everyone talking about her fic.
Relationships: fic Murasaki/Ferb
Kudos: 3





	Michi Lily's Tricks to Escape Truth!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I am sure this is extremly OOC but I needed to get "Yumeno being a chaotic lesbian writing fics" out of my system. In any case! Enjoy Yumeno having a crisis over her friends potentially finding out she writes fanfiction about them!
> 
> Also, Rona only ever reads 7thSis fics and specially those that are Nicole centric, and her username would be "Nico7thFan" or something like that.
> 
> And Momoka uses her name, because she fears no one.

01.00AM

It was one o'clock in the morning, it really was. Yumeno looked at her computer's clock, trying to justify staying up so late when she had practice the next day. It's not like she would have a problem keeping up, but being sleepy was annoying. 

She sighed, and looked at the open tab in Gaaru Curome, her favorite web browser. That tab was her favourite place: a fanfiction website with thousands of users! Used by every kind of person, ff dot sis was a heaven on earth for all fans. From original stories to fanfic, it really was the best thing humanity invented. Or so thought Yumeno.

She was still staring at the screen, time passing slowly. Should she press "Publish"? She'd never had that kind of doubt, but Michi Lily's –no, her latest fic was a gamble she didn't think was worth it.

"Michi Lily", her online persona on ff dot sis, was very well known for her wlw ficlets. Soft, tender romances between girls where her trademark, all her fics were hurt/comfort, fluff and light angst. But she was specially known because of her choice of ships: idols. Specifically, Nanastar Sisters idols. So, in simpler terms: she specialized in making fics about her friends at Nanastar. 

It was a really dangerous gamble, but it's not like she was the only person in the world who wrote fics about Nanastar! She had even seen some about her, and had liked and bookmarked all of them. Not only did she like them, but it also made it less obvious who "Michi Lily" actually was.

But her latest story… it was a MuraFerb one, the most popular ship of all. Very few ships, inside or outside Nanastar, were as popular as Murasaki/Ferb. It was incredible, but Yumeno understood. Their friendship! Their chemistry! How they looked at each other with such adoration! It was virtually impossible for them to not be popular.

Yumeno sighed. Yes, that was the problem. MuraFerb was too popular, and fic ideas for them were starting to dwindle. Coffee shop AU? Done, at least five times. Tattoo Artist/Flowershop Owner? Yep, the most popular one was about Ferb being the tattoo artist and Murasaki the flowershop owner. Soulmates AU? It was better to just stop counting them. As so, Yumeno was getting less and less ideas for her MuraFerb stories. That is, until one day she got an idea upon seeing Murasaki share her water bottle with Ferb.

She could use what happened at Nanastar and use it for her fics! Alas, it put her in a pretty compromised situation. Some girls at Nanastar knew of Michi Lily's existence, either because some fan asked them about it, or because they liked fanfiction and found her fics by coincidence. As so, posting a fic that took inspiration from real life was a very tricky situation… If she did, everyone could discover she was Michi Lily. If she didn't, an incredibly well crafted slow burn MuraFerb would never see the light of day…

Yumeno pressed the Publish button and went to sleep. She would deal with the consequences in the morning.

10.00AM

Yes. In retrospect, it would've been better if she had thought for a second instead of publishing the fic on ff dot sis. And yes, she was now in the middle of the fallout of her decision.

Every.

One.

Knew.

There was only one conversation topic that day. Michi Lily's latest fic. Even Shihainin and Coney talked about it, even though they of course did not read fanfiction… but it was difficult not to talk about everyone's excitement and curiosity.

Yumeno asked herself very seriously how had everyone already read it. She had a suspicion about who was the first one to read it, and how it later spread to everyone. Thankfully, the topic died down soon enough… or so she thought.

"Hey, Yumeno", a voice called out to her.

"UWAAAAAH!"

"Ah… are you… okay?", Ferb asked, staring worriedly at the scared Yumeno.

"Ye-yes!!! Yes, of course!!! I was just… thinking! Thinking about, uhm, today's practice and all, ehehehe…"

"Mh, you must've been deep in thought, then. I thought you would end up on the ceiling fan.", another voice chimed in. Soft and mature, full of tonalities… ah, Yumeno loved Murasaki's voice! 

"Erh, uhm, yeah! It's just…", her brain went 1000 km/h, trying to make up an excuse. She was serious about practice but not THAT much. "Uhm, I slept pretty badly… so, like, I'm a bit sleepy and all that, ahahaha!!", 'yes! what a good excuse!' was the only thought Yumeno had.

"I'm sure you were up until late reading fics or something…", said Mimori sitting down next to Yumeno. "Now that I talk about fics, have you seen that last one from… uh, how was the name…?"

"Michi Lily, right? Some fans have sent me her fics… ah, it's a bit weird being the topic of a piece of fiction, isn't it?", Murasaki laughed at this. Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Murasaki is right. Although it's also pretty flattering, right? In it's own, kind of weird, sense."

"Yeah! But this last one… jeez, I would be scared if I were you two! It's so spot on, it makes me think we're being stalked…", Mimori said jokingly.

"HUH!? H-h-how could someone stalk us, huh!? It's, like, impossible isn't it? Like, we practice in a pretty much private place.", Yumeno interjected with speed. "I mean, at least from like, weird people that could stalk us."

"Yeah, Yumeno is right. We don't have to worry about stalkers."

"Then, Ferb, wouldn't that mean… someone at Nanastar is Michi Lily!?"

Mimori's words petrified Yumeno. Ah, she thought it all had died down! They shouldn't be talking about this… When she was going to make her rebuttal, Murasaki spoke with a laugh.

"Oh, that's quite the idea! But, I don't think so. Wouldn't it be incredibly dangerous to post such things while being part of Nanastar?"

"I mean… yeah but…"

"NO NO! Murasaki is, like, right! No one would take such a gamble, right? What I mean is…", Yumeno thought of her next words, "wouldn't it be… obvious? And not only that! If some weirdo found who Michi Lily was, wouldn't it be also dangerous!?"

"Ah. Yeah, you do have a point there… it would be pretty dumb, now that I think about it", Mimori nodded while saying this, a funny serious expression on her face.

"Haha, yeah, Yumeno is right. We should not think too much about it, right?"

Everyone agreed with Ferb, and Yumeno sighed mentally. For some reason, she felt that would not be the end of her pain that day.

13.25PM

It was midday, and Yumeni was absolutely spent. The stress of deflecting questions about her –no, Michi Lily's fic, the sleepyness and tiredness of going to sleep so late, and the physical work of practice was the most awful think to do on a free day. She was glad she had no school that day.

She sighed, sitting at the office's sofa. The day could not go worse, she guessed. She totally jinxed it.

"Ah, Yumeno-san!", a soft and kind voice said.

"AH!?"

"Uhm… did I scare you? Sorry, sorry!", Rona apologized profusely.

"Ah, no no, don't worry! It's just… I'm kind of tired, and was deep in thought and all that!"

"I see… Ah, yes! Have you heard about the latest ficlet on ff dot sis!?", she sounded way more excited than Yumeno thought she should be.

'Crap, this again…'

"Yeah yeah! We were talking about it before practice. Mimori was sure we got an stalker or some creepy thing…", she sighed.

"Eh!? An stalker!? That… would be so scary…"

"Oh, yeah! But don't worry!! It just can't be an stalker, they would need to pass through a lot of rooms to get to the practice one, right?", Yumeno said so confidently, nodding while she spoke.

"Mh… That does make sense. In any case! Did you read it? It's such a cute ficlet! I usually don't read fics about us, but the summary sounded so cute!"

Rona was still more excited than what Yumeno thought she should be. 'This was… not expected'.

"Ah, I still couldn't read it… But I planned to do so tonight, yeah!", she laughed it off. Thank goodness she didn't say she had read it…

"I see. Well, when you do, feel free to tell me! I only ever read fics without pairings and such but… this one was really cute!"

"Ahahaha, Michi Lily is known for that, right?"

"Oh, yeah! She always makes cute and happy stories!", Rona smiled.

"Rona-chan!", a voice called. "Ah, Yumeno-san! Can I steal Rona-chan for a moment?", Haru saidjumping on Rona and holding her arm.

Before Yumeno could even open her mouth, Haru chirped a "thanks!" and left with Rona. Yumeno sighed. Shame she couldn't thank Haru for saving her from further embarrasment.

17.00PM

Finally, after a hard day practicing, planning and running from questions, the day was over. Well, it wasn't over but her Nanastar duties were. 

Now, she could go bath, watch series on Webflix until nigth and have a good, long sleep. She deserved it. 

Of course, she jinxed it yet again.

"Yumeno-saaaaan!", a voice called.

'Ah. Crap. It's…'

"Hello Momoka! It's… nice to see you!", was the nerbous reply.

"Huh. In any case, have you read that fic everyone talked about today?"

'Way to go straight to the point…', Yumeno thought.

"Ahahahaha, as I told Rona, I still didn't… But! When I get home I will!", Yumeno smiled, she just wanted this day to be over.

"I see. Ah, in any case, good jon on it, Michi Lily. See ya!"

And with that, Momoka left, together with Yumeno's very soul.

In the end, she got home and went straight to bed, knowing that at least Momoka would not tell anyone.


End file.
